


My Dirty Little Secret

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Bra has a secret that she doesn't want her family to know, which involves a certain Son. Oneshot.





	My Dirty Little Secret

Bra looked around, it was dark out, but she knew that didn’t mean anything. Between her father, brother, and the security cameras around Capsule Corp, she had to be careful. They wouldn’t be happy if they knew where she was going. But she just couldn’t help it. She just couldn’t deny herself of what she wanted.

For as long as she could remember, she had this crush. He had been around since the beginning, and while he was older than she was, she just couldn’t let go of these feelings.

She crept thought the darkness. They planned to meet like this once a week. She knew her family wouldn’t like it; well her father and brother wouldn’t like it. Her mother would probably find her crush to be adorable, considering her past with his father.

It was a good thing that she learned to control her Ki. If not, she would have been caught, but she couldn’t risk such a thing.

Once she was far enough from Capsule Corp, she flew up into the sky. They would meet in the middle, somewhere in the countryside. If they met in the city, the paparazzi would give them away. These were the woes of being the daughter of a multi-million-zeni heiress.

Bra sighed. Sometimes she wished she could go places and not be recognized.

She landed at the edge of a nearby forest. She could sense him. He was already there. She smiled into the darkness, as he jumped down from one of the trees. “I didn’t think you would make it.” Goten said with a smirk.

She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her. “So you doubted my abilities?”

He leaned down, kissing her forehead. “Not at all. But I did think that you would be held up.”

She turned red. “It’s not the first time that I’ve snuck out.”

He grinned. “True, but with a parent like Vegeta, you would be noticed.”

She rolled her eyes. “What about your mom? Does she still think that you’re whoring yourself out?”

Goten only chuckled. “My mother will believe anything. If I didn’t pretend, she would be playing matchmaker for me.”

She twisted around in his arms. “And would you let her match you with someone else?”

He laughed. “Not a chance.” Goten pulled her so she was flush against him. “Not when I have you.”

She rolled her eyes. “So now you’re going to act like some pathetic romantic?”

He only grinned. “And you’re playing hard to get.”

She made to argue, but he pulled her up into a fierce kiss. She gave into his advances. She wanted this. She needed this. She would have it.

Bra opened her mouth up, letting Goten in, which he did without a second thought. Her tongue moved to meet his as his hands began to move down her body. She let out a moan as he grabbed her ass, squeezing it in his palms as his tongue danced with hers. This wasn’t the first time they had done this. She came to him when she was sixteen, which was a couple of years ago. Bra was almost eighteen, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t stop being careful. One wrong move and Goten knew he would be dead. He was in his mid-twenties after all.

Her hand’s slid down his body towards the zipper of his pants. She knew what she wanted. He pulled away from the kiss then removed his shirt tossing it to the ground. As she unzipped his pants, he grabbed onto her shirt and started unbuttoning it, before tossing it to the side. His gaze went down towards her breasts, as he messed with her bra, removing it from her quickly.

She turned red at being exposed, but this wasn’t the first time that Goten had seen her this way and it wasn’t going to be the last. His hands trailed up her smooth, toned body towards her breasts. Slowly, he moved his fingers around the large mounds in front of him while listening to her soft moans. He leaned down, placing one of her nipples into his mouth, sliding his tongue against the hardening nub. She panted holding his face against her beasts as she grew wet down below. His tongue swirled around the nub before biting down on it, making her squeal in pleasure. He only chuckled as he released her nipple, swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh once more. “Goten…”

He looked up at her. Her face was red as her eyes looked down at him with lust. That was exactly what he wanted to see. He popped off of her breast, grabbed her arm and moved it towards his throbbing erection. His eyes bore into hers. “Go ahead, Bra…do what you want.” He said, knowing exactly what she would do.

As soon as she heard his words, she dropped to her knees, pulling his pants and underwear completely free, leaving him exposed to the late night air. She looked up at him, as he placed his hand on the said of her face and guided her towards his length.

She stared up at him as she sent her tongue down his shaft, making him sigh. She dipped her head, sliding her tongue against the sensitive head, before engulfing him. “That’s it.” He moaned as she began to suck on it. Her eyes never left his, turning him on. It was like she wanted him to watch her. She hummed against him, sending vibrations up and down his cock and forcing him to buck his hips forward. “Fuck.”

She popped off, while giggling. “Yes, Goten, that’s what we’re doing.” She said, before returning to her task. His cock tightened in her mouth as he shot forward, filling her mouth with his seed. She swallowed him down, grinning to herself as she popped off him. “Is that what you needed, Goten?”

Goten felt lightheaded from losing himself, but he was far from done. He moved done to the ground, locking his lips with hers as he began to mess with her skirt. His saiyan sense of smell was telling him that she was wet. His instincts wanted to see this for himself. Soon she was exposed to him under the moonlight, making him stare down at her in awe. He pulled her legs apart, looking down at how wet she had become. “You’re so wet.” She watched him, waiting for him to make the next move. Moaning as he slid his fingers against her folds. He let out a moan of his own as he leaned down against her womanhood, before sliding his tongue against it.

Bra’s back arched as his tongue found the sensitive bud, sliding gracefully around it, making her melt from that touch alone. “Oh…Goten…”

He smirked as he slid his tongue downward, slipping it into her dripping core. She didn’t need him to finger her tonight. He would have no trouble getting in there at all.

He felt her arm fall onto his head and he looked up at her. Her head was arched back as her free hand dug into the ground as she tried to hold on for dear life. Her body tightened, making her back arch completely off the ground. He heard his name being called into the heavens and smirked as he pulled off of her. “How was that, my Princess?”

Usually, she would get after him for calling her that, but she was still coming down from her incredible orgasm. She made to grab him down into a kiss, but he stood up, confusing her. “What are you doing?”

He grinned. “I want to try something new.”

She wondered what he wanted to do. They had tried a lot of different things, but they hadn’t changed things up in a while. He offered her his hand and she took it. Quickly, he pulled her up to her feet, making her fall into his chest. “What do you have in mind?” She asked.

He didn’t say anything; he just walked them over to a nearby tree. He moved her so that she was facing the tree. She braced herself against it, as she felt his hardening length grind against her ass.

“You’re not putting that there!” She said, putting her foot down.

He chuckled into her ear. “That’s not what I want.” She felt him lift her slightly, so that his cock was now positioned against her womanhood. “I thought we should try it like this.” He whispered into her ear, before impaling her on his hardened cock.

She moaned loudly. He slid inside of her with ease. Her arms grabbed onto the tree in desperation as he bucked forward, thrusting deep inside of her. The world was spinning, why hadn’t they tried this before? His breathing was shallow as he panted in her ear, her name falling from his lips as he thrust harder into her willing body. Nothing could be better than this.

“Goten…Oh…” She turned her face around to the side, so they could kiss and he did just that, only slowing down for a short time while their lips were joined.

But he wanted to finish, so he popped off of her lips, instead diving into her throat as he moved faster. “Bra…my Bra…” He moaned into her neck.

“Goten…I…I love you…” She whimpered as she came. Her arms wrapped around the tree as she tightened around him.

He grunted a couple of seconds later, filling her with his seed, his cock twitching inside of her as he let himself go.

She panted against him as he leaned up from her neck to kiss her again. “I love you, too,” Goten whispered into her neck as they fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Bra giggled against him, but froze as something snapped. They looked up, to find the tree had toppled over. She looked back down at her lover. “I guess we were a little too hard on it.”

He grinned. “I just couldn’t help it. It’s been awhile since we’ve been alone like this.”

She frowned into his chest. “We wouldn’t have to do it like this if it wasn’t a secret.”

“You know that your father and Trunks would kill me if they knew.” He stated.

She smiled into his chest. “I guess this is going to continue to be our dirty little secret, then.”

He smiled. “I’m fine with that.”

* * *

Capsule Corp.

Vegeta sighed. Bra was gone again. “Do you know where she’s gone?” Bulma asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “She’s probably off screwing the spawn of Kakarot again.” He stared at his wife. “Please tell me that she’s still on those birth control pills.”

Bulma giggled. “She drinks her orange juice every morning, doesn’t she?”

Trunks passed them in the hall. “So Bra’s out with Goten again?”

Bulma giggled again. Her daughter really should come clean about Goten. She had to wonder what was holding her daughter back.

The End


End file.
